wrestlepediafandomcom-20200214-history
Global Force Wrestling
Global Force Entertainment, LLC, d/b/a Global Force Wrestling (GFW), was an American professional wrestling promotion founded in 2014 by Jeff Jarrett, the co-founder and former President of Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (now known as Impact Wrestling), and his wife Karen Jarrett. The promotion ran several live events and television tapings for a potential television show. Jeff Jarrett returned to Impact Wrestling in an executive role in January 2017 and Karen Jarrett announced that GFW had "merged" with them on April 20, 2017. Impact Wrestling assumed the GFW name the following month, but the name was dropped when Jeff Jarrett departed the company four months later. Jarrett resumed holding events in December 2017. Championships * Global Force Wrestling Global Heavyweight Championship * Global Force Wrestling NEX*GEN Championship * Global Force Wrestling World Tag Team Championship * Global Force Wrestling Womens Championship GFW Results 12th June 2015: Jackson, TN – Sonjay Dutt toppled Jamin Olivencia; Thea Trinidad beat Lei’D Tapa; The Tate Twins rolled over Chuck Taylor & Trent Barreta; Moose downed Kevin Matthews; Karl Anderson & Doc Gallows rolled over The New Heavenly Bodies; Chris Mordetzky beat Dustin Starr. 13th June 2015: Knoxville, TN – The Tate Twins rolled over Trent Barreta & Chuck Taylor; Sonjay Dutt & Chase Owens rolled over Jamin Olivencia & Jason Kincaid; Thea Trinidad beat Lei’D Tapa; Moose downed Kongo Kong; Chris Mordetzky beat Devin Driscoll; Karl Anderson & Doc Gallows rolled over The New Heavenly Bodies. 20th June 2015: Jackson, MS – Sonjay Dutt beat Jimmy Rave; Jigsaw defeated Chuck Taylor; Thea Trinidad downed Le’D Tapa; PJ Black & Andrew Everett dropped The Hot Shots; Doc Gallows bested Luke Hawx; Shelton Benjamin rolled over Chris Masters. 21st June 2015: Bowling Green, KY – Cliff Compton beat Chuck Taylor; Jigsaw won a three-way over Jimmy Rave and Sonjay Dutt; Shelton Benjamin downed Chris Masters; Thea Trinidad dropped Lei’D Tapa; Doc Gallows bested Luke Hawx; The Young Bucks rolled over PJ Black and Andrew Everett. 9th July 2015: Appleton, WI – Colt Cabana defeated Arya Daivari; Joey Avalon won a three-way over Jay Bradley and Matt Cage; NWA Women’s Champion Santana Garrett downed Melanie Cruise; PJ Black dropped Sonjay Dutt; Nick Aldis bested Tommaso Ciampa; IWGP World Tag Champions Doc Gallows & Karl Anderson rolled over Dave Crist & Jake Crist. 10th July 2015: Erie, PA – AR Fox won a three-way over Aaron Draven and Chuck Taylor.; Moose & Sonjay Dutt downed Jamin Olivencia & Jon Bolen; Cherry Bomb dropped Taeler Hendrix; Eric Young bested John McChesney; Nick Aldis toppled Kongo Kong; IWGP World Tag Champions Doc Gallows & Karl Anderson rolled over PJ Black & Seiya Sanada. 11th July 2015: Lake County, OH – Jon Bolen downed Jamin Olivencia; Sonjay Dutt beat Chuck Taylor; Allysin Kay defeated Sumie Sakai; Kongo Kong toppled Nick Aldis; IWGP World Tag Champions Doc Gallows & Karl Anderson bested Seiya Sanada & Takaaki Watanabe; Johnny Gargano rolled over Eric Young with assistance from Jeff Jarrett and Scott Steiner. 24th July 2015: “GFW Amped TV Taping”: New Orleans, LA – PJ Black beat Seiya Sanada (GFW NexGen Title Tournament – 1st Round); Misterioso Jr., Phoenix Star & Zokre downed Bestia 666, Blood Eagle & Steve Pain; Gurv Sihra & Harv Sihra beat The Akbars (GFW Tag Title Tournament – 1st Round); Kushida defeated Virgil Flynn (GFW NexGen Title Tournament – 1st Round); Christina Von Eerie downed Lei’D Tapa and Mickie James in a three-way (GFW Women’s Title Tournament – 1stRound); Jigsaw beat Sonjay Dutt (GFW NexGen Title Tournament – 1st Round); Chris Mordetzky toppled Brian Myers (GFW Global Title Tournament – 1st Round); Adam Thornstowe & Luster The Legend beat Phoenix Star & Zokre (GFW Tag Title Tournament – 1st Round); Bobby Roode downed Kevin Kross (GFW Global Title Tournament – 1st Round); Magnus overturned Kongo Kong (GFW Global Title Tournament – 1stRound). 14th August 2015: Winston-Salem, NC '''– PJ Black beat Sonjay Dutt; Brad Attitude, Peter Kaasa & Vordell Walker downed Ali Akbar, Cliff Compton & Jason Kincaid; Tessa Blanchard overturned Lei’D Tapa; Harlem Bravado & Lance Bravado beat Jon Williams & Trey Williams; OMEGA Heavyweight Champion Trevor Lee bested Andrew Everett; Nick Aldis overcame Lance Hoyt. '''21st August 2015:“GFW Amped TV Taping”: Las Vegas, NV – Kenny King and Joey Ryan overcame Cielo Misterioso (GFW Tag Title Tournament – Quarter-Final); P.J. Black and The Akbars rolled over Sonjay Dutt, Zokre and Phoenix Star; Shelton Benjamin overcame J.R Kratos (GFW Global Title Tournament – Quarter-Final); T.J. Perkins rolled over Andrew Everett (GFW NEX-GEN Title Tournament – 1st Round); Amber Gallows won a three-way over Laura James and Katarina Waters (GFW Women’s Title Tournament – Semi-Final); Virgil Flynn overcame Trevor Lee (GFW NEX-GEN Title Tournament – 1st Round); Kevin Kross rolled over Joey Ryan; Eric Young toppled Bobby Roode (GFW Global Title Tournament – Quarter-Final); Doc Gallows and Karl Anderson overcame Harry Smith and Lance Hoyt (GFW Tag Title Tournament – Quarter-Final). 22nd August 2015: Reno, NV – Ryan McQueen won a three-way over Sonjay Dutt and an unknown; Paul Isadora beat JR Kratos; Christina Von Eerie defeated Amber Gallows; Nick Aldis downed Chris Mordetzky; Virgil Flynn dropped PJ Black; Reno Scum rolled over Doc Gallows and Karl Anderson. 28th August 2015: Harrisburg, PA – Pat Buck downed Dirty Money; Pepper Parks rolled over Kevin Matthews; Kimber Lee downed Cherry Bomb; Eddie Smooth won a three-way over BLK Jeez and Sonjay Dutt; Chris Mordetzky dropped Brian Myers; Doc Gallows rolled over Ali Akbar and Seiya Sanada in a handicap match. 29th August 2015: Richmond, VA – Pat Buck downed Dirty Money; Pepper Parks rolled over Kevin Matthews; Kimber Lee downed Cherry Bomb; Sonjay Dutt beat BLK Jeez; Chris Mordetzky dropped Brian Myers; Doc Gallows rolled over Ali Akbar and Seiya Sanada in a handicap match. 3rd September 2015: Cedar Rapids, IA – Colt Cabana defeated Arya Daivari; Tommaso Ciampa defeated Kevin Matthews; Mickie James rolled over ODB; Zero Gravity dropped The New Heavenly Bodies; Sonjay Dutt beat DJ Zema Ion; Chris Mordetzky dropped Nick Aldis. 4th September 2015: Waterloo, IA - Colt Cabana beat DJ Zema Ion; Tommaso Ciampa defeated Arya Daivari; Mickie James downed ODB; Sonjay Dutt dropped Kevin Matthews; The New Heavenly Bodies bested Zero Gravity; Nick Aldis rolled over Chris Mordetzky. 5th September 2015: Clinton, IA – Sonjay Dutt beat DJ Zema Ion; Matt Bentley won a three-way over Tommaso Ciampa and Kevin Matthews; ODB beat Mickie James; Nick Aldis rolled over Chris Mordetzky; The New Heavenly Bodies rolled over Zero Gravity; Colt Cabana defeated Arya Daivari. 23rd October 2015:“GFW Amped TV Taping”: Las Vegas, NV – The Masked Saint beat Joey Ryan; PJ Black won a four-way over Virgil Flynn, Jigsaw and TJ Perkins to become first GFW NEX-GEN Champion (GFW NEX-GEN Title Tournament – Final); Sonjay Dutt beat Seiya Sanada; Christina Von Eerie downed Amber Gallows to become the first GFW Women’s Champion (GFW Women’s Title Tournament – Final); Adam Thornstowe and Luster the Legend toppled Joey Ryan and Jacob Austin Young (GFW Tag Title Tournament – Semi-Final); Bollywood Boyz beat Remy Marcel and Jack Manley (GFW Tag Title Tournament – Semi-Final); Kongo Kong won a three-way over Brian Myers and Kevin Kross; Bollywood Boyz beat Adam Thornstowe and Luster the Legend to become the first GFW Tag Champions (GFW Tag Title Tournament – Final); Nick Aldis rolled over Bobby Roode to become the first GFW Global Champion (GFW Global Title Tournament – Final). 28th October 2015: Grimsby, UK – Noam Dar rolled over Chris Ridgeway; Bram beat Damo O’Connor in a “falls-count-anywhere” match; Mickie James overcame Nikki Storm; Robbie X beat Jason Price; Jeff Jarrett beat Nathan Cruz; Doug Williams and GFW Global Champion Nick Aldis overcame Marty Scurll and Rampage Brown. 30th October 2015: King’s Lynn, UK - Rampage Brown beat Bram; Trevor Lee defeated Tyler Bate; Mickie James downed Toni Storm; Bulk, Jimmy Starr and Kenny Mac overcame Jonathan Windsor, Matt Walters and Sid Scala; Jeff Jarrett bested Doug Williams; GFW Global Champion Nick Aldis rolled over Marty Scurll. 22nd January 2016: Poughkeepsie, NY - Cody Deaner defeated Cliff Compton and Henry Maxwell in a three-way; Desirable Dustin and Gigolo Justin bested Alex Reynolds and Kyle Reynolds; GFW Women’s Champion Christina Von Eerie won a three-way over Kimber Lee and Mickie James; Colt Cabana pinned Jeff Jarrett; GFW Nex*Gen Champion Sonjay Dutt overcame Jigsaw; Andrew Everett, Brian Myers and GFW Global Champion Nick Aldis defeat Kevin Matthews, Pat Buck and The Amazing Red. 30th January 2016: “PWS vs. GFW”: Rahway, NJ - Habib From The Car Wash defeated Sonjay Dutt; Pepper Parks defeated Cliff Compton; PWS TV Champion Brian Myers defeated Chris Payne in a “falls-count-anywhere” match; PWS Tag Champions Craig Steele and Sandy Mann won a three-way over Beefcake Charlie and Damian Gibbs, and Alex Reynolds and Kyle Reynolds; Anthony Bowens defeated Bobby Wayward, CPA, Maxwell J. Feinstein, Nikos Rikos and The Drunken Swashbuckler in a six-way; Matt Macintosh defeated Dan Maff; Team PWS (Fallah Bahh, Kevin Matthews, Mario Bokara and Pat Buck) beat Team GFW (Desirable Dustin, Gigolo Justin, Jeff Jarrett and Nick Aldis). 2nd March 2016: Exeter, England – GFW Nex-Gen Champion Sonjay Dutt beat Marty Scurll; Pepper Parks beat Josh Knott; Mickie James beat Cherry Bomb; Jake McCluskey and The Bruce beat Gideon Grey and Rishi Ghosh; Jeff Jarrett bested Iestyn Rees; GFW Global Champion Nick Aldis toppled Joel Redman. See Also Impact Wrestling, TNA-GFW-Impact Wrestling Category:Indy Federations